Opening the Barrier
by Stalker Witch
Summary: He didn't want to do this. His declarations had been in a fit of emotion, but it was too late to turn back now.
1. The Barrier

It wasn't supposed to be like this before. But he'd come too far to back out now. He'd come to the edge of it all even as tears escaped his eyes. The slowly beating red human soul floating above his palm didn't fill him with determination. He felt drained from it. It was the last soul needed to break the barrier between the human world and the underground. Asgore knew he didn't want to fight the humans. But he knew that the monsters of the underground were expecting of him.

Less than a day later, there was a gathering of the monsters to the palace. Asgore stood before them. All the souls of the humans floated in his hands. Despite the cheers, he could look at none of his subjects. This was his doing. The regret couldn't be undone. He couldn't turn back now.

Asgore held the souls close as he addressed his people. Undyne would lead the armies.. They were going to wipe out the humans.. And everyone cheered. A few were half-hearted, but soon were fully there. One human couldn't stand for the many and that soul was in their rulers hands.

A blinding light came from the top of the stairs where Asgore stood. It lasted for only a moment before standing before the monsters in a golden light was their king. The King under the Mountain, stood tall, wide golden wings spread from his back and his armor looked even more gallant than before. Despite the new power, he still wouldn't look directly at anyone and had to look away when he saw Toriel standing in the back.

The King's eyes glowed bright like galaxies as he turned, trident in hand, towards the barrier. He gripped the red hilt tightly before surging forward. The ground shook as he rammed into the barrier. Cracks ran up the manifested energy like glass before shattering and slowly disintigrating into dust as the pieces fell. Asgore stood there, shoulders rising and falling slowly.

Undyne walked up to her king and placed a hand on his arm. Asgore looked down at her and nodded. She would gather the monsters and group them where their abilities could be used best.

He'd been the kind king once. Someone that greeted everyone with open arms. Now Asgore felt hollow as he looked out into the open world ahead. He'd take it all back. He would renounce this path if he could... But it was too late. The time of the humans was nigh. It was time for the rise of his people. 


	2. Ghost

Asgore stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the encampment to a bulk of his army. There was a bustle of activity. Weaponry was being made for those who had little control over magic. Others were being trained as scouts. So much had changed in the 30 days the monsters had been on the surface.

The humans they had come into contact with had, despite the advanced weaponry, not held against their magic. His people were already starting to spread far across the land they were in, taking over any town that lay before them. His kin had taken well to training. Everyone had their place. If one could not kill, they were used as scouts or used around the camps.

Asgore sighed and stepped away from the edge. His wings fluttered slightly before settling, tucked against his back. He'd taken to slipping away in the evenings to have some time alone. After the first week of absorbing the human souls, he'd started to see the last human he'd killed, Frisk.

The child never said anything, but would look at him. They would trail after Asgore everywhere he went; whether, it was to sleep, to meet with his generals or just through the skies as Asgore had taken to doing. It was strange sometimes how the wings felt second nature and had taken no time at all to learn.

Frisk sat beside Asgore on the ground. No one else ever saw them. He looked down at the child after setting his trident on the ground. "I did this for my people child," he spoke quietly to the human. He did this quite often when alone, speaking to Frisk. Surely, speaking out his feelings to a spectre would do no harm?

There was no surprise when he didn't recieve an answer. Asgore continued to look at the child a moment longer before he looked up towards the sky. The stars were quite something. From what he'd been told, his own eyes had changed, looking just as the heavens he gazed upon. It was unnerving for Asgore to look upon his own eyes, so he very seldom looked into anything reflective.

"We're taking on the head of this land tomorrow." He spoke aloud as he leaned back against some rocks. He fingered the shaft of his trident absentmindedly. "They won't back down despite everything that has happened so far... The humans have quite the determination... Like you do." He stopped, biting his tongue. Speaking of that felt like a sharp slap to the face.

Asgore closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He spoke to the spectre as if they were really there. And he constantly had to remind himself that the child wasn't there, that they were dead... That their soul was within his body. He frowned deeply. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to give into the feelings that had been threatening to consume him.

The Saviour of Monsters stood, trident in hand before taking a few steps and leaping from the cliff face. The air whipped around his face as he fell sharply towards the trees below. Just before hitting trees, he spread his wings and did a swift change of direction and flew over the tree tops. 


	3. Talk

Undyne leaned over the maps she had spread across the table in front of her. She tapped her finger on a section that had already been taken over. This hadn't been what she thought it would be, taking over the human's world. She didn't feel like the grand hero as she had in the underground.. Not after.. That was one human. It didn't matter. The rest were just as bad.  
She moved around different figurines across the board, trying to decide their next move. After a while, her thoughts turned to those the monsters had faced. It was strange... The magic that had sealed them in the underground. All the humans they'd come across so far, none of them had magic of that strength. Perhaps it was multiple humans that had done it? She'd have to talk to Alphys. "Knock knock. You busy Undyne," Sans asked. He stood at the entrance of the tent, holding back the opening flap. "I need to chat with you."

Undyne blinked, looked up surprised then shook her head. "Ah. No. Come on in." She stood up straight and rolled back her shoulders. "Whatcha need?" She sounded weary. There was less pep in her speech than she'd had a month previous.

Sans stepped inside, letting the tent flap fall closed behind him. He walked further into the space. Glowing eyes traced the figurines placed over the maps. "It's about Papyrus," he started quietly.

Undyne looked away. "We can't hide what's going on forever you know. Eventually he's going to catch on." This wasn't exactly a conversation she wanted to have right now.

"That's... ah. What I wanted to talk to you about.." Sans sounded disturbed. "I know I shouldn't have. But I worry about my bro. Yah know. So I ahh.. read this journal he's been keeping since he was little.."

Undyne frowned, sharp teeth jutted out. Her gaze fell on Sans. "It's not... good things is it.." She crossed her arms and sat down in a chair next to the table. Did she want to know?  
Sans cleared his throat and kicked at the ground. How could he say this... His brother wasn't oblivious. He knew everything. All the timelines from the past. Everything.. it was just a facade. "He... has a higher kill count than you."

Undyne's expression went blank for a few seconds as she processed the words. She blinked. Once. Twice. Then she burst out laughing. "Hah. Y-you can't be serious? Papyrus? He can't even kill a fly."

Sans wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed that she didn't believe him. He raised his hand to the back of his head. "Haha. Yeah. I.. I'm just ribbin' yah. You got me."  
Undyne couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."  
Sans went to turn away. "Yeah.." He stopped when Undyne called him softly.

"Sans. I was serious though. He'll have to join the battle sooner than later." "Yeah... I know." With that, Sans left. 


End file.
